1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a breast prosthesis consisting of an elastically deformable envelope which is at least partially filled with a sluggishly flowing substance. The shape of the prosthesis simulates the natural shape of the breast, while that surface of the envelope, which is directed towards the thorax, has a substantially concavely curved shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast prostheses of the aforementioned kind are known from DE-OS No. 34 40 960 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,795). The known breast prostheses can, upon movement of the body, move swinging like a normal breast. Even when a part of the interior of the envelope is replaced by an elastically deformable, porous formed member, e.g. made of natural or synthetic foam, the weight of the breast prosthesis is still considerable. This weight has to be absorbed by a brassiere, the supports of which lead to constrictions on the shoulders of the wearer. In this respect, the proper fitting of the prosthesis on the body of the chest cannot be affected.
The problem of the invention consists in providing for a breast prosthesis, on the one hand a secure specific seat on the body and in so designing the prosthesis that the body of the wearer at least partially directly absorbs the weight of the prosthesis.